Pain (READ THE SUMMARY)
by DarkTheWolf
Summary: This is just a portion of a story. I just wanted to post it to see if it seems good. I would make it into a full story but first I want to release a prototype of the idea. Anyways Fox's role in this is to be a supportive character. not main-main but more main-support to Chris. However this portion takes place near the end where Chris confronts his rival and stuff. :3 enjoy!


Note: Just a little short thing I thought of. I might make it a full story which I will explain if I even do make it. And if I do make it a full story, Fox and Krystal will have more parts I promise. Anyways, enjoy! :3

* * *

"Long time no see . . . Star Fox" Chris said with disgust on the comms. He had gone rogue after hearing Miggy confessing to Naomi about his love for her, and the worst part is that she had feelings like that or him to. It had already been a year since that had happened Chris spoke again "I knew you would take up this mission about a year ago. You were saving it for your teams last mission, weren't you Fox."

Fox grunted and replied "Chris stop this nonsense! It doesn't have to go down this way. Were only here for the syndicate!"

Chris harshly replied "I don't care who your after. My beef is with that fucker you got on your team!"

Miggy got on comms to try and convince Chris to stop "Chris, she doesn't like you. Just accept it, there's nothing more you can do. You can't force a person to like you Chris. You can only try and hope for the best. In all honesty, she told me that she was scared of you, of what you can become and do. Your attitude is too serious and less carefree. Your always strict and protective. Sometimes people don't want that, but no matter what happens, you have to accept the facts. Now come join us so we can end this mission, once and for all."

Chris felt tears running down his cheek, his eyes were open with shock. He had no idea that she felt that way about him. Chris clenched his fist and armed his weapons. He slowly lifted up the case over the red button on the joystick of his custom plane and put his thumb on it. Taking aim, he turned his plane on the direction of Miggy's plane and shouted out "FUCK YOU!"

Simple tears turned to streams as the blaze of his machine guns lit up Miggy's Ar-Wing as he tried to boost out of there. Miggy's engine lit on fire as he was sent spiraling down to the ground. Chris however wasn't satisfied. He landed nearby and got out taking his pistol with him. Miggy had luckily survived the crash and got out of his cockpit barely seeing Chris as he crawled on the ground.

Chris approached Miggy and helped him up while saying "Get up and fight me . . . now." Miggy got up and threw a punch at Chris's face making Chris stumble back a bit.

"WHAT ABOUT OUR FRIENDSHIP! DID THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!" Miggy yelled while charging at Chris.

Chris side stepped and lunged at Miggy and yelled back in tears "WHEN WERE WE EVER FRIENDS! ALL YOU EVER DID TO ME WAS BACK STAB ME!" He started to punch Miggy over and over across the face. Miggy saw an opportunity of a counter attack and kicked Chris right in the ding-dong. Miggy rolled to the side and got up to try and recover himself. Chris stumbled a bit while trying to get up and pulled out his pistol and shot Miggy in the waist. Miggy fell down with his mouth wide open. he wasn't dead but he was slowly dying from blood loss.

Chris loomed over him and aimed the pistol at Miggy's head and said "This is what you get when you try to ruin my life"

Chris was about to shoot when he heard Naomi scream "NOOOOOOO!" as he felt a wakizashi (Small version of the katana) pierce through his chest. The outcome was very different from what Chris had expected. He fell dead to the ground as Naomi pulled her Wakizashi out his chest. Miggy opened his eyes and saw Naomi wrapping her arms around him in tears.

He slowly brought his arm to her face and wiped her cheek and said " I don't think I'll make it Naomi, but I need you to be strong."

Naomi shouted at him saying " DON'T SAY THAT MIGGY! I NEED YOU WITH ME!"

Miggy chuckled a bit and coughed out a bit of blood and replied "You know, you always had beautiful eyes. Sometimes I just wish that we could've lived together away from the urban society and in a cabin near the mountains. I wish that we could've had more moments together."

Naomi was crying even more now as Miggy said "Naomi, I'm almost out of blood. Naomi . . . . . I love you." as Miggy said that, Naomi neared closer to his lips and kissed them. It was a passionate and gentle kiss on Miggy's lips. After that, Miggy fell limp and had fainted from blood loss.

Fox had noticed and heard them speaking and notified Krystal who got into a medical shuttle and headed down towards Naomi and Miggy's location. Krystal saw the two on the ground and said to Fox "Fox I got a visual, I'll get them on board ASAP." With that she landed and helped Naomi get Miggy into the shuttle and took off to The Great Fox.

* * *

The mission was over and everyone was at the medical bay looking as medics tried to heal Miggy. Krystal could sense Miggy's thoughts fading, Causing her to clench harder onto Fox's arm. Fox knew what this meant and a tear slipped down his cheek. Another followed and soon it was downpour on his face. Naomi looked at them and remembered that Krystal could sense if someone was still alive by reading their thoughts. If a persons thoughts or dreams suddenly disappeared, then that person was dead.

After seeing the look on their faces. Naomi started to cry as well and looked through the glass as she started to whisper "No, no, no y-you can't die. Not yet. You promised that we'd be together. Please don't go." All she could do was curl up into a ball on the floor and cry as the one man she loved was dying away.

* * *

HOW WAS IT! Okay it's not my best, but It's a tribute to some friends of mine who I wanted to make a story about. AND I'M IN THERE TO! Anyways, if you would like me to make the full story, let me know. Mkay bai! :3


End file.
